1st April Jokes
by lil'rockgirl
Summary: How Yusuke and Kuwabara are just one step closer to their death by making jokes on Aprils' Fools.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I'll never will unfortunately…

**The day Kurama drank snots…**

It was 1st April, Fools' Day. Yusuke and Kuwabara just had to make a prank. But on who? Kurama was about to experience something disgusting.

"Have you got the tea, Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted.

"You BAKA! Don't shout! Yeah, I got it, duh!" Yusuke said annoyed.

"Let's start operation snot-in-tea!" Kuwabara yelled again, causing an angry Yusuke to hit him.

"I said DON'T SHOUT BAKA!"

They both just…umm… put their snots in Kuramas' tea. They went to the kitsune demon very cheerful.

"Kurama, our best friend! We just made you a very nice and unique cup of tea! We would like you to taste it!"

"Umm… ok, of course, why not?" Kurama said drinking the whole cup of snot-tea.

"That was…………… very good!" Kurama said cheerful.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding on their laughter. Just then, Hiei, the arrogant demon came, planning to spoil their fun.

"Uh, hi, Hiei!" Yusuke said backing slowly away.

Yukina was there also… just out of nowhere.

"Kurama, did you just drink that tea?" Hiei asked.

Just then, Yusuke whispered something to Kuwabara. Kuwabara was just amazed at what Yusuke said to him. He whispered something to Yukina. Yukina was startled too. She walked forth Hiei, and looked at him with big, innocently puppy eyes. Hiei was thinking how to kill Yusuke for telling them Yukina was his sister. Just then, Yukina spoke:

"Hiei-kun, how could you do something like this? I mean Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun worked hard on making the special tea for Kurama-kun and you spoiled it by putting your snots in it! " Yukina said sorrowfully.

"I-I-I just d-d-drank Hieis' s-s-s-snots!" Kurama said while twitching.

"I…" but Hiei was cut off by Kurama who was chasing him with the rose whip.

"OK, Kuwabara… It's Koenmas' turn!" Yusuke said while grinning leaving a confused Yukina standing and watching Kurama trying to kill Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I'll never will unfortunately…

**Koenma's new parents**

"Did you make the fortune cookies, Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah, sure I made them. Did you write the fortune cookie note and got the sticky pacifier?" Yusuke said not as noisily as that baka Kuwabara.

"Uh-huh! Let's put plan B into action!" Kuwabara yelled again, like always.

"Didn't know you could make such a sentence, Kuwabara…" Yusuke muttered under his breath.

**At Koenma's place**

"George, did I get any mail?" the toddler said sucking on his pacifier.

"Yes, Koenma-sama! It's from Botan! You got a fortune cookie, but unfortunately for me but lucky for you I ate it…" George grinned.

"You what! But why lucky me?" Koenma said confused.

"Well, you see, it wasn't that good… but look at your fortune cookie note!" George said trying to avoid the tank of paper which almost fell on him.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Koenma said like a lil' spoiled brat.

"You should do some charity work among single souls as a pure soul. P.S.: That means you must go to the orphanage with this new pacifier in your baby form." He read out-loud, picking up the identical new pacifier.

"OK George, I'm going out for some charity work! See ya!" Koenma said happily not knowing what would come up next.

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara**

"OK Yusuke, here's the number!" Kuwabara said giving him a piece of paper.

"Ok, now, shhh. Hello! I'm calling here to announce you that a new child, brown eyed and haired, a funny looking hat, with a pacifier is coming to be adopted by the Bamboocha family." Yusuke said with a serious deep voice.

"What? But I didn't order a live baby at the teleshopping!" the lady at the other end said terrified.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number!" Yusuke said fast.

"Kuwabara, you idiot, that's not the number!" Yusuke said smacking Kuwabara in his head.

"Ow! I gave you the right number! You read it up-side-down! Now who's the baka!" Kuwabara said with a triumphant grin.

"Never mind, you're always gonna be more stupid then I am…"

"Hello, is this the orphanage?" Yusuke asked reassuring himself.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm calling here to announce you that a new child, brown eyed and haired, a funny looking hat, with a pacifier is coming to be adopted by the Bamboocha family." Yusuke said trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Alright. Good bye."

"Yusuke, I've already talked with the Bamboocha family and it's set."

"Why did you talk with this Bamboocha family?" Botan said entering the room.

"BOTAN! SHOULDN'T YOU BE WITH YUKINA? OR SHIZURU? OR KEIKO? OR WITH ANYONE ELSE?" Kuwabara said almost fainting.

"But why shouldn't I be here with you? Are you up to something?" Botan said suspicious.

"No! Of course not, are we, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said elbowing Kuwabara.

"Yeah! I mean we didn't call at the orphanage…" Kuwabara said getting smacked by Yusuke for the thousandth time.

"Hmm… you two are up to something and I'm gonna find out what! Why? Because I'm Botan, THE GRIMM REAPER!" she said while making her cat face then storming out of the room trying to get answers.

"Ok, this wasn't as bad as I thought it'll be… Now we wait… Man I hate waiting…" Yusuke said yawning.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You misunderstood.** I** wait, **you **think of the prank we're going to make on Keiko." Kuwabara said throwing himself on the couch.

**With Koenma**

He got at the orphanage and saw many kids (what else could he see…). He put his pacifier in his mouth, and walked into the orphanage. As he entered it, a woman welcomed him. She stood in front of him examining his appearance. While doing that, every now and then, she looked at a paper in front of her. After a few minutes, she exclaimed:

"You are the one we're expecting!" she said while picking him up. Sure, Koenma thought they knew of him as The Ruler of the Spirit World, but it wasn't like that.

"You're so cute! The Bamboocha family is coming right away! They will be glad to see you."

"What?" he thought. Then, when trying to speak, he found it impossible to do it. His pacifier just glued his lips!

**After two hours**

Now Koenma was adopted by the Bamboocha family who had a pesky little cat, and Koenma hated these felines. He was now in his new room grounded because he was a bad boy and he was thinking how to escape. Meanwhile, the cat was sniping around Koenma. He was quite irritated. Then a marvelous idea came up in his mind.

"George!" he thought.

The kitty came up at him and started purring. At that moment, he caught the cat's tail and started spinning it around, until he dropped it. But what he didn't know is that the cat landed in his big hat.

Quickly, he got some strange gadget and George's face appeared.

"Master Koenma, what do you want?" he asked.

"Mmmmphf!" he said trying to talk.

"What? You know you can type massages on this new gadget, right?" he said sweat dropping.

"Grrrr…" he said starting typing and thinking how he hated that ogre when he was right…

When he stopped typing, you could hear George screaming.

"What? Somebody adopted you! And you want me to come there dressed like a woman and say that I'm from the orphanage and take you!" he said terrified.

He nodded yes.

"OK, I obey…" he said disappointed.

**After 1 hour **

"Hello, I'm from the orphanage, I'm here to take the child, umm… some problem occurred…" a George with a fancy but not good looking on him dress said with a squeaky voice and who wore make up (HA HA! Just image that!).

"Oh, of course" she said giving him the ruler of spirit world.

**At Koenma's place**

"Ok, now let's try again pulling of this pacifier." George said pulling once again the pacifier that got out this time.

"Oh, this feels so good." He said while rubbing his cheeks.

"Koenma, what happened to you?" said Yusuke and Kuwabara trying not to laugh too much.

"Well, boys, why don't you tell us all, hmm?" said Botan appearing out of nowhere, just like Yukina.

"Umm…" Yusuke said pondering. Then he said something to Kuwabara, who said the same thing to Yukina who was just amazed.

She walked up to Botan with big sad puppy eyes and said:

"Why did you, Botan-chan do that to Koenma-sama? I mean, you shouldn't have given him that fortune cookie note and tricked him to be adopted!" she said quite disappointed.

"WH-What!" she said surprised.

"Why you little…" said Koenma grabbing his hat and when he was about to hit her with it, the cat appeared jumping on Koenma, scratching his baby face.

"When I'll get my hands on you Botan you'll regret…umm…something!" he said trying to kill a running Botan who assured she hit Yusuke before running for her life.

"OK, Keiko's turn!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said while giving a five high.

Yukina just stayed there very confused. First Hiei, now Botan. Strange thing…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just own my freaky ideas.

**Keiko's green teeth**

Knock! Knock!

"Whose there?" Keiko asked.

"Me!"

"Very subtle, Yusuke" she said opening the door to Yusuke.

"Look! I've found this new mark of tooth paste at Shizuru. Try it!" he said putting in her arms a weird tube. She trusted Yusuke and never has thought of him fooling HER.

"Thanks, Yusuke! You're so sweet!" she smiled and closed the door, going to try to wash her teeth with the new tooth paste.

**Outside with Yusuke and Kuwabara**

"I can't believe she didn't suspect anything!" Kuwabara said to Yusuke.

"Yeah!" Yusuke said.

"Suspect what?" Shizuru asked.

"Umm, me dressing fancy in a tux at the photo session." Yusuke said fast.

"Whatever…" she said pulling out a cigar and smoking it.

**At the photo session**

"Hey, Keiko! Nice teeth!" a random boy from her class said for like the tenth time.

So, she decided to go to the lady's room and check her teeth out. After going to the bathroom, a loud shriek was heard. She found out that her teeth were green. At the photo session, Shizuru and Yukina came to have a photo with Keiko.

"Why you little Bastard!" she yelled towards Yusuke trying to punch him. But he thought fast (isn't he thinking to fast from a while?) and grabbed Kuwabara and put him in front of him. Then he whispered to him something (deja-vu?) and Kuwabara said something to Yukina.

Yukina approached Shizuru and ….

"Shizuru-chan, why did you put chlorophyll in Keiko-chan's tooth paste and put Yusuke to give it to her?"

Shizuru was speechless. Her baka Kuwa**baka** just put up a really smart plan. Damn him, but first, she had to escape the rage of the green teethed Keiko.

Yukina just stood there dumbfounded, while Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed their heads out.

**Sorry for the big (very big) delay, but school got the best of me… damn school.**

**Don't miss the next and final chapter! "The more you work, the more you get beaten!" or something like that…**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!

**The more you work, the more you get beaten**

"Keonma-sama! Please listen!" a desperate Botan was yelling at a very angry Koenma-baby.

"You traitor! When I get my little hands on you!"

Next, Kurama and Hiei just appeared from nowhere.

"Baka fox! Would you just listen!" Hiei tried as desperate as Botan to try to calm down Kurama.

"Stupid shrimp! And I thought you as a friend!" Kurama said as he tried to rip apart Hiei with his rose whip.

Next, Shizuru and Keiko appeared again from nowhere.

"I thought you are smarter than my brother!" Shizuru said to an angry Keiko with green teeth.

"Arghh! Stupid smoker!"

As all the three pair who were tricked by Yusuke and Kuwabara gathered, Hiei, Botan and Shizuru kind of lined up, and Kurama, Koenma and Keiko(a.k.a. the Three K.) lined up too.

**With the two fools and Yukina**

The two fools known as Kuwabara and Yusuke were celebrating as Yukina was smiling and thinking "I don't know what it's happening, but let's get along…"

**With the others**

Kurama tried once again to rip Hiei apart, but his rose whip attached to Botan's legs and she tripped, tripping Hiei as well, and he tripped Shizuru.(stupid scene, though…)

The Three K. gathered around their innocent prays. Then, all of then just looked around and noticed who was there. And started talking…

**After 5 minutes**

"That was what we were trying to tell you all along!" Hiei, Botan and Shizuru said.

All of them stayed silent for 5 seconds.

"REVENGE IS COMING!" they all said and went to Yusuke, Kuwabara and the poor Yukina.

**With the fools**

They were still partying. Then the door opened. Hiei walked in and pulled Yukina out. The two fools were dumbfounded.

Then, he entered again, but this time he looked angry with his katana drawn out and very sharpened and shiny.

Kurama entered the room. His eyes flashed yellow, like he was preparing to transform into Youko.

Keiko entered, looking very angry and dangerous.

Shizuru entered the room, cracking her knuckles dangerously.

Koenma in his teenage form entered the room, playing with his pacifier, almost like getting it out (the Mafuukan).

Then, someone with a black cloak on her/him, covering the face with a oar.

The black one (not Hiei) showed its face. It was Botan.

"The Grim Reaper has come! Mwuahahahahahaha!"

The boys were very scared.

Then the room darkened, and darkened, till it was black.

**The End**

"Ahhh!"

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
